Perfect Stranger
by BeckerLove
Summary: Isabella Swan is a hopeful writer, currently struggling through writing her first book. She never thought in her wildest dreams how much meeting her Perfect Stranger could change her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Are you from another world__  
><em>_I never seen someone who looks like you__  
><em>_Beautiful stranger how do you do?__  
><em>_Tell me is there something I can do for you__  
><em>_Your energy when you touch me__  
><em>_Lifted me off the ground__  
><em>_Your words to me are like music_

**Katy B - Perfect Stranger**

* * *

><p>The door chimed as I walked through it, escaping the cold air from outside, and the mouth watering aroma of fresh coffee surrounding me as I make my way to the counter whilst rubbing my hands together to warm them up.<p>

"Hey Bella, the usual?" Mrs Cope, the owner asks me with a smile.

"Please," I reply smiling in return. '_Il caffè __grotta' _is a small coffee shop just around the corner from my house. It's quiet, calm and homely in here. It's pretty irresistible and snug, perfect for me to get my work done. You see, I'm a hopeful writer, currently half way through writing my first ever novel. It's my dream to become a published author and for the past six months since I graduated from university I have began to try and achieve my dream, and apart from a few spots of writers block, I think it's going quite well.

Mrs Cope makes me my usual, a gingerbread latte and I quickly give her the money.

"So how's the book coming along Bella?" Mrs Cope asks as she follows me to my regular spot in the corner and sits down next to me on the extremely comfortable but well worn dark red leather sofa facing the window. I like to people watch as I sit here, observing people as they walk by, and using them and their actions as inspiration; especially when I get stuck for what to write. Obviously as I am not yet a fully accomplished author, I still have to work part time to make ends meet. Currently this means I am a waitress at a local Italian restaurant. Not the most amazing job, but it pays the bills.

I place my late on the coffee table between us as I answer Mrs Cope.

"It's going really well thanks Mrs Cope, I've had a lot of time to write lately so I've made quite a lot of progress."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Remember me when you become a famous author," she jokes with me.

"I'm not sure I'll get that far," I reply with a smile, thankful for the support.

"Well I'll let you get on now; you're not going to get anything done if I keep bothering you. Give me a shout if you need anything." Mrs Cope replied as she started to stand up and walk towards the counter.

"You're never a bother Mrs Cope," I called with a light laugh as she began to wipe down the counters.

Mrs Cope is a lovely woman, she turned sixty a few months ago yet she still works every day she can in _'Il caffè grotta' _which she opened over thirty years ago with her husband.

I take a sip of my latte, the familiar taste warming me from the inside out. I start up my laptop once I've set my drink back on the table, I settle back into the sofa to start typing.

I soon become engrossed in my writing getting many pages written before I am interrupted by the laughter of a young girl. I look up from my laptop screen to see a young girl, no older than five dragging her mother by the hand through the cold street outside '_Il caffè grotta'_, the mother laughing at something the young girl had said. Seeing this brought back my own memories with my mother from when I was that age. My parents separated when I was four years old. My mother Renee currently lives with her boyfriend Phil, whereas my father Charlie lives alone. Renee isn't the typical mother, I was born when she was just 16, and she treats me as more of a sister than her daughter. We've had quite a close relationship as I lived with her until I was 16, when I moved to live with Charlie to finish High School and to study at the university close to where he lives and so Mum and Phil could travel the world. My mother and Phil are currently in Africa, but they're due to get married in the summer, here in London.

I am brought from my thoughts by the sudden sound of the doorbell chiming, announcing someone's entrance into the coffee shop. I blink rapidly to bring myself from my thoughts to notice that the woman and child re now gone.

The sound of someone's footsteps along the floor reminds me that there is someone else in the coffee shop now.

I look to my right, towards where the sound came from to see a man standing at the counter, waiting to be served.

He was tall, at least six foot with hair an unusual bronze colour which was sticking up in many different directions as if he had been running his hands through it. He had his back to me, so his face remained concealed from me, but from what I could see, I was positive I would not be disappointed.

His long legs were covered by slim fitting dark blue jeans; he was wearing a black leather jacket, a red plaid shirt peeking out the bottom with simple black vans for shoes. He looked slender, not skinny, but not overweight or excessively muscular.

As if he had sensed I was staring, he looked towards me, and I was right, I was definitely not disappointed. He was slightly tanned and had a little bit of stubble covering his chin and jaw as if he hadn't shaved in a few days. His gleaming emerald eyes met my dull brown ones, and I quickly looked back down at my laptop, feeling the embarrassment of being caught staring rise up my cheeks with my annoying blush. He was gorgeous. I shook my head trying to free it from the thoughts of this mysterious green-eyed-bronze-haired man.

Again, I was distracted from my work as Liz entered the shop from the back room. Liz, or Elizabeth was the only employee of Mrs Cope here at '_Il caffè grotta'. _As Liz noticed the mysterious stranger stood at the counter her eyes went wide and she rushed towards him as she rushed towards him and he extended his arms to her, bringing her into his chest for a hug. I turned back to face the window, my back now turned toward the gorgeous stranger, unable to watch their intimate moment, feeling like I was intruding.

I sighed deeply, the display of affection I'd just witnessed brought up the unwanted thoughts of my own pitiful relationship status. Single. It's not as if I'd had my fair share of relationships either - well you couldn't really call them relationships, it was more like we went on a few dates, kissed a couple of times before they realised how mind-numbingly boring I was and how much better they could do.

I looked down at my watch, checking the time, 4:45pm. I let out a sigh before I started to turn off my laptop and gather my things to leave.

I slipped my laptop into my bag and slung the strap over my shoulder, wincing at the heavy weight. I picked up my mobile phone, noticing the little flashing light notifying me of new messages. I had two new messages. The first was from my mother - I'll deal with that later. The other was from Alice, enquiring as to whether I would still be going out with them tonight. We were planning to meet at my house at 7:00pm, go out to a restaurant for dinner, and then to the cinema to see the new and final Harry Potter film.

I began to text her back to confirm our plans when I walked straight into someone, sending my phone falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry; I should have been watching where I was going..." I began rambling my apology as I bent down to retrieve my phone, when I realised he was also bent down, my phone already in his outstretched hand.

"Please, don't worry about it. No harm, no foul." He replied handing my phone back to me as one side of his lips twisted into a crooked smirk. His voice was deep yet smooth and extremely sexy.

"Thanks, I'm not usually this clumsy," I replied sincerely as I looked up at him. I gasped and my eyes widened in disbelief. He was gorgeous! It was the mysterious stranger from earlier, only now his face was just centimetres from my own. His eyes were a mesmerising emerald, his nose perfectly straight and his lips which were perfectly plumped were pulled up at the corners into a smile as he watched me obviously checking him out.

"It's fine." He continued to charm me with his smile, "I'm Edward," he held his hand out to help me up after he gracefully stood up. Even his hands were perfect, with his long and thin fingers.

"Oh, um... I'm Isabella...Bella," I stuttered overcome by how close he was. I took his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull me up, allowing myself to see how tall he really was. He was at least a foot taller than me, the perfect height for him to tuck me into his chest and his chin would rest on the top of my head.

I was brought out of my dreams by his deep chuckle. "Well it's nice to meet you Bella."

"Yeah, you too," I stood mesmerised by this man, watching his eyes swirling, bringing a sense of calm over me. However I was annoyed that I could not seem to find anything of worth say to this glorious man.

"Edward, are you ready to go? I don't have to close up now so we can leave now if you're ready?" We were interrupted by Liz as she stood in the doorway of the back room.

"Sure," Was Edward's reply as Liz disappeared into the back room again.

"So I'd better be going now, sorry again." I was sad to have to leave him now, I would have loved to talk to him properly and have a real conversation where I can actually respond with proper sentences and full answers. Anyway I really needed to go home and get ready for tonight with Alice and Rose.

"Oh... sorry if I'm holding you up or something..." he said apologetically putting his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"No, no, its fine," I quickly cut him off, "I'm just going out tonight and I need to go home to get ready."

"Well... have fun wherever you are going. It was nice to meet you." His smile was still lighting up his face.

"Thanks, it was lovely meeting you; I'm sorry for bumping into you like that though."

"Please, stop apologizing... its fine... I suppose I should let you go now. But maybe we'll bump into each other soon?" I couldn't help but hope that there was hope and longing in Edward's eyes as he said this.

"Yeah... maybe," I smiled, inwardly praying that we would meet again, but knowing really that the possibility of this happening is close to nothing. I awkwardly shifted the strap of my bag on my shoulder, not wanting to turn away, but knowing I had to. Luckily or unluckily for me, I didn't need to as Liz came rushing back into the shop with her coat on and her bag in her hands.

"Umm... I'll be going now... See you around Edward," I called as I made my way towards the door, looking back only as I had opened the door to see Liz linking her arm with Edward's as he smiled wryly at me, offering me a small wave. I offered a meek smile in return; annoyed at myself for getting my hopes up when Edward was obviously taken, as I slipped out of the door. I began the short walk to my house thinking about what just happened. Of course Edward has a girlfriend. He was amazing! So tall, his mesmerising eyes... I sighed yet again. Liz was beautiful; she had blonde straight hair and bright blue eyes. I shook my head to clear it of these thoughts. It's more than likely I'll never see him again anyway.

* * *

><p>On my way home, I take a detour to the bookshop and by the time I get home, I don't have little time left to get ready. I dropped my bag on the floor as the door clicked shut behind me. I take off my hoodie, throwing it over the arm of the sofa as I pass by. In my bedroom I go straight to my wardrobe to choose and outfit to wear tonight. I decide on a knee length floral dress, a grey cardigan and brown flat suede pumps. I take a quick shower and then change into my chosen outfit, throwing the discarded clothes into the washing basket on the other side of my bedroom. My bedroom isn't very big, but neither is the house for that matter. It's a modest one bedroom house, quite near Covent Garden in London.<p>

I now have thirty minutes until Alice and Rosalie will be here, so I stand before my mirror and quickly blow-dry my hair, attempting to style it, and it ends up looking half decent and Alice would definitely approve.

As I stand in front of the mirror I realise how different I am from my friends. I'm taller than Alice but shorter than Rose. I'm average weight with average brown wavy hair and average brown eyes.

I've known Alice Brandon since Pre-school; we became best friends then and have stayed close ever since. Alice is quite short, and has dark brown hair cut into a stylish bob.

I didn't meet Rosalie Hale until I started university, when she became Alice and I's roommate. Rose has long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes; she looks like a supermodel and has men falling at her feet.

I shake my head to get rid of my miserable thoughts and finish getting ready by putting on a little bit of makeup on, I grabbed my handbag and filled it with the essentials; money, phone, lip gloss and keys. My phone vibrates in my bag as I am topping up my lip gloss.

**1 New Message: Alice**

_Hey, we're here! Get your ass out here now! -A xxx_

I send a quick reply as I slip on my earrings and a bangle I got for Christmas from my mother and Phil.

_I'm on my way now :D -B xxx_

When we get to the restaurant we are met with a relaxing atmosphere as we are led to our booth by a waitress.

Once we had ordered our food Abby began to tell us about her latest conquest, Jasper.

"Guys, he's so amazing. He's got blonde wavy hair and the most amazing blue eyes and god... what that man can do with his hands."

"Whoa," I interrupted Alice before she could say something I'm sure I won't want to hear.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice taunted as she continued anyway, "We've been on a few dates now and last night we made it official - he's my boyfriend!" Alice squealed as she said this dancing in her seat.

Alice is currently a personal shopper at Harrods, which is where she met Jasper. He was struggling to find a birthday present for his mother, when Alice noticed he was having trouble finding something suitable, she stepped in and helped... and the rest was history, she's convinced it was fate, but I think it was just luck.

Our food came shortly after and we ate at a leisurely pace, whilst catching up on what we'd been up to - I left out my encounter with Edward though, wanting to keep that to myself.

* * *

><p>We left the restaurant after settling the bill and made our way to the cinema. With our arms full of sweets, popcorn and fizzy drinks we made our way to our seats. We decided to sit quite near to the back, in the middle of the row, but we had fifteen minutes to wait, so I decided to go to the toilet, so I wouldn't need to go half way through the film.<p>

There wasn't a queue, so I was very quick, and rushed back to the theatre so I wouldn't miss the start of the film. However for the second time in one day as I glanced at a promotional poster for a film coming out later in the year, I found myself bumping into someone, large warm hands came up to grasp my shoulders to keep me steady on my feet, sending a spark throughout my body just with a single touch. I could feel my infamous blush spreading over my cheeks as I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Bella, we must stop meeting like this..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"Bella, we must stop meeting like this..."_

I raised my head swiftly, feeling my incorrigible blush rise full force to my cheeks, as I looked into the eyes of my victim. They just happened to be the very same mesmerising and dazzling eyes of the gorgeous man I bumped into earlier. Edward.

"Edward. Shit. Um...yeah... sorry again." I couldn't help the sardonic smile from crossing my face, and it seemed Edward was fighting to stop a laugh.

"I thought you said you weren't clumsy Bella. We've merely met twice, yet both times you've literally bumped into me." His smirk, which I had already grown to find irresistible, was stretching across his lips as he spoke, gosh he really was gorgeous.

"Well I'm not usually," I replied instantly, looking down at my feet. _'It's just every time I see you' _I sought to declare.

"Don't worry. Anyway... so this was what you hurried home for earlier then, yeah?" Edward asked, and I was thankful for the change of subject.

"Yep. We've already been out for dinner, and now we're going to watch Harry Potter. Fun hey?" I giggled; slightly irritated that Edward was bringing out the giggly young girl in me.

"You can't complain, we're doing the same. Lizzie has been bugging me to see that for ages. So, are you on a hot date?" Edward's body seemed to tense up as he said this. Weird.

"Oh... no. I'm here with my two friends Alice and Rosalie. I suppose I should go back in there, don't want to miss anything," I pointed towards the direction of the screen for Harry Potter. Edward's shoulders seemed to relax as I spoke. _What was his problem?_

"Yeah, of course. I'd better go too, I'm sure Lizzie is waiting for me now," He replied with a nervous chuckle, shuffling on the spot.

"Okay, well have fun," I called over my shoulder with a small wave, not wanting to come off as impolite as I turned and started to walk back to my seat.

"See you around Swan," I heard Edward call as he walked off towards the foyer of the cinema, to find Liz I assume.

Wait a minute. _Swan?_ I never told Edward what my last name was... so how did he know?

* * *

><p>I made my way back to my seat, dazed and confused, and slightly irritated that Edward knew my surname, but I was unaware of his. Alice and Rosalie picked up on my bewilderment in next to no time as I sat down.<p>

"Hey Bells, you okay? You look kind of frazzled," Alice commented, a concerned look appearing on her face.

"Yeah, Bells. You were out there for quite a while, is everything okay?" Rosalie added, mirroring Alice's concerned expression, and leaning forward in her seat on the other side of Alice so she could see me.

"I'm fine guys, there was just a long queue, and then the cubicle didn't have any toilet paper, so I had to wait even longer..." I lied to them, rambling, not wanting to tell them about my second encounter with the mysterious and obviously taken Edward. However the concerned looks hadn't left the faces of my friends, they obviously didn't believe me.

"Well... if you're sure," Alice said, her look of concern morphing into one of scepticism.

The lights dimmed in the room, and the loud music of the film trailer on the screen filled the room, so I just nodded at Alice in reply, as we settled down to watch the film. Thankful that I wouldn't have to lie or try to explain myself any further.

Two hours and ten minutes later, the three of us left the cinema and gathered in Alice's car to head back to my house, happily chatting about the film and our favourite parts.

The drive back to my home was quick and full of chat as we made plans to meet up at the weekend for a girl's night. When we pull up outside my house, I ask Alice and Rosalie if they want to come in for a while, but they both decline as they have to work early tomorrow and I end up agreeing with them as I too have to work in the morning. _The joy of having to work for a living._

I quickly said goodbye to Alice and Rose, and Alice was quick to remind me to text her later in the week to confirm plans for the weekend. With a final goodbye, I turned to walk to my front door and heard the beep of Alice's car horn as they drove away.

As I stepped over the threshold, into my house, a wave of fatigue washed over me and I was suddenly eager to retire for the night.

I have to work the lunch time shift at the restaurant tomorrow, meaning really I should head to bed soon. I swiftly make myself a hot chocolate - with marshmallows of course, and take it upstairs to my bedroom.

I change into my pyjamas, throwing my discarded clothes into the laundry basket, brush my teeth and complete the rest of my night time routine before collapsing into bed to drink my hot chocolate and read some more of my paperback.

However, before long I'm finding it hard to concentrate and focus on the words on the pages of the book in front of me. Instead my mind is filling with thoughts of Edward. How could two short meetings with a man affect me this much?

With a heavy sigh I reach over to place my mug on the nightstand and to turn of the light before lying back down and settling back into my pillow to sleep, with dreams filled by a certain green eyed stranger.

The next morning I wake feeling well-rested and content - which is particularly unusual for me as I'm not a morning person at all, and would love to stay in bed until the afternoon on most days.

I shower swiftly and dress in my uniform for work, a knee length black skirt, a white shirt with the restaurant name and logo sewn on, black tights and black flat pumps.

I throw my hair up into a bun and apply a little makeup, before I grab my bag and my green pea coat and head out to my car - a black mini cooper.

The drive to work is the same as usual - tedious and boring. I take a short deviation from my route to work to go to 'Il caffè grotta' to grab a latte as I'm a little bit too early to go straight into work.

Mrs Cope is the only person in there when I walk in, the familiar chime of the bell above the door announcing my presence.

"Bella dear, good morning. What can I do for you today?" Mrs Cope asked with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs Cope. I'm just passing through this morning; I've got to head into work soon, so I'll take my usual to go please."

"Of course dear," She replied with a smile as she started making my gingerbread latte, and we chatted about meaningless things as I waited.

I paid Mrs Cope and promised I would stop by on my day off, which happened to be Thursday this week, and it couldn't come soon enough.

The lunch time shift ended up being extremely stressful as one of the other waiters messed up an order for a table and, of course, I had to be the one to apologize and sort out the problem. The day only got worse as ten minutes before I was due to leave, the newest waitress dropped a set of plates on the floor in the middle of the restaurant. I had to stay and clean up the mess... and then go and buy replacements. I'm sure my boss hates me.

We were rushed off our feet all day; the restaurant was full to capacity, with a queue of people waiting to be seated too. My eagerness and content from this morning was long gone, and had been replaced by annoyance and a longing for my bed.

The next few days continued in pretty much the same way, stressful days at work, and I spent the nights relaxing or working on my book, writing or researching new ideas for the plot.

By the time Thursday arrived - my day off - I was ridiculously eager and thankful for a day off, and for time to myself.

I spent the first part of the day doing the tedious tasks I neglect to do the rest of the week, such as laundry and cleaning the house, so I can have the rest of the day to work on my book at 'Il Caffè Grotta'.

Once I've finished my chores I make myself an omelette before I head over to see Mrs Cope and work on my book some more in the calm atmosphere of the cafe.

I rinse my plate and cutlery under the tap, dry it and place it back into the cupboard.

Just as I am picking up my coat my phone vibrates in my bag.

**One new message **

_Hey, are you busy 2day? Wanna meet up for coffee? ~A x_

I swiftly reply to Alice's text.

_Hey I'm on my way to see Mrs Cope now, meet you there? ~B x_

My phone buzzes seconds after the message is sent. _Blimey_ Alice can type fast!

_Sure see you in a bit ~A x_

I send a quick message in reply to her as I step out of the house and lock the door, and begin the short walk to my destination.

Alice isn't there when I get there - neither is Mrs Cope but I order my latte anyway and go to take my usual seat. Instead of starting up my laptop like I usually would now, I sit and look out the window, observing people as they walk past and I can't help but wonder who they are and where they are going, creating their life story as they walk by.

I was brought from my musings by the chime of the bell above the door, drawing my attention in that direction, announcing the arrival of Alice. She waved enthusiastically at me as she made her way to the counter to order her coffee.

She walks over and sits next to me on the well worn dark red sofa and takes a sip of her coffee before setting it down on the coffee table in front of us.

We chatted amicably for a while before Alice tells me why she wanted us to meet up, she wants some advice.

"So you know Jasper is my boyfriend now," She begins with an expression I couldn't quite read on her face, it was a mixture of confused and hesitant and something else which I couldn't decipher. I nodded my head in reply and she continued, "Well, the other night we were sat cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie when out of the blue he asks me to go with him to dinner with his parents next week so I can meet them. I mean, we've only been going out for a month... do you think it's too soon? I really like him, and I want his parents to like me too, but I just... I don't know," She finished with a sigh, her eyes downcast as she fiddled with the hem of the black and white striped sweater.

This seemed really out of character for Alice - She's usually really up beat and confident.

"Alice, you've got nothing to worry about, his parents will love you. I know you really like him and it's not too soon... there isn't a set timeline in relationships it's never too early to do something as long as you feel ready for it." By the time I had finished talking Alice had raised her silvery blue eyes to mine and had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Bella, and yeah you're right. I do want to meet them."

"I know. Maybe you should talk to Jasper, tell him how you feel and your doubts."

"I know I should, and I will. I just wanted to talk to my best friend first."

"Aww thanks Ali," I replied smiling as I reached over to hug her. We separated after a few seconds and spoke for a while longer, making plans for the weekend.

"So you and Rose are coming to mine at around eight on Saturday night, yeah?" She raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, and I nodded in response before she continued, "Bring your pyjamas and some wine, we'll watch some films or something and gossip for a while."

Alice left shortly after, she had another date with Jasper - she was going to his house and he was cooking dinner for her. Lucky woman!

I stayed at the coffee shop until closing, which was at six o' clock today. I spent the whole time I was there inwardly hoping that Edward would walk in, but I was left disappointed as he didn't come.

Mrs Cope arrived just after Alice left and once we had a chat she began to work, cleaning the surfaces and appliances, I finally turned on my laptop and continued working on my book.

At closing I said a quick goodbye to Mrs Cope and left for home.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning I woke excited for the night ahead, looking forward to a much needed girls' night in.<p>

I made myself chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast - I needed a treat after a demanding week at work in the restaurant. I dressed casually as I didn't plan to do much today, in a pair of grey skinny jeans, striped vest top and brown knee high boots. I had to go to the shop to do my grocery shopping for the week and to pick up some things for tonight. I grabbed my bag, tossed my hair into a ponytail and pulled on my green duffle coat.

At the grocery shop I picked up all of my essentials and the food I needed and put them in the trolley I grabbed on my way in, and then I went to grab what I would be taking to Alice's tonight. I got a large bag of popcorn and a couple of bottles of wine. I paid for my purchases and prepared to leave the shop.

A few hours later I was getting ready to go to Alice's. I grabbed my bag from the wardrobe and packed in it my pyjamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow. I also grabbed the popcorn and wine on my way out of the house to my car.

At Alice's house I was greeted with a big hug from a tipsy Alice and Rosalie - they appeared to have started without me.

I gave Alice the wine and popcorn as I dropped my bag next to the sofa as I walked through Alice's house.

"So what are we watching first?" I asked as we collapsed on the sofa after we had changed into our pyjamas and we each had a glass of wine in our hands.

We settled on watching _The Time Travellers Wife. _Once the film had finished Rosalie decided it was time for gossip.

"So Alice... how far have you and Jasper gone then?" Rosalie asked with a cheeky wink.

"Oh that reminds me, I was going to tell you, the other night Jasper did this thing in bed to me where I was..."

"Whoa, hold it right there Alice. I'm sure I do not want to hear about yours and Jaspers sexcapades, thank you." I interrupted, knowing I would not want or need to know.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport Bella. Lighten up a little. Anyway when was the last time you went out with someone other than us, or the last time you got laid?" Alice asked, a mischievous look on her face, her eyes sparkling showing she was up to no good.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Alice," I replied fidgeting in my seat, not wanting to reveal that it had actually been almost a year.

Rosalie suddenly looked towards Alice, the mischievous look appearing on her face as she had what looked like a silent conversation with her. Small smiles appeared on their faces as they gradually turned to face me. Alice was the one who spoke.

"Bella, how do you feel about a few blind dates?"

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much for the alerts and favourites,<em>**

**_Please Review and let me know what you think :)_**


End file.
